


Sugarcoat

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Food Sex, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls, some silk rope, and a bowl full of frosting. It's quickly becoming Jane's favorite recipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugarcoat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cancerously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerously/gifts).



The first time they had done this Roxy had broken halfway through, grabbing Jane to kiss her and ruining all Jane's hard work. The second time Roxy had been tied lightly to a chair and the end result was a squirming canvas where everything turn out messy. Jane vowed to do some research before their next attempt and at Dirk's urging did an internet search for shibari. It was perfect, a way to neatly restrain her pretty little captive to keep her steady while she worked. Roxy was enthusiastic about the idea at first but after Jane's fifth failure to get the diamonds across Roxy's back just right she had started whining about her arms being sore. She said that she'd be better next time, that they didn't have to do all this. She'd stay still while Jane did her up all pretty. It was a lie and within a week Jane was back after several long nights watching and rewatching the instructional video. 

"Alright," she told Roxy. "I've brought out this nice padded rug. It should let you be comfortable as you kneel. Now hands behind your back, limply I'll show you what position to put them in."

Bit by bit it came together, Roxy's arms squared behind her tight enough to not wriggle and chafe but loose enough that her muscles wouldn't ache from being help taut. Or at least Jane hoped so. This was really a trial and error process she was learning. She and Dirk would have to compare notes. 

"There we go," Jane said as she stepped back. It was a simple pattern, only on Roxy's upper body. Her bare legs remained blank, calling out to Jane for decoration. She pulled the frosting and whipped cream from the fridge. She'd start with the cream as the frosting warmed back up to a usable temperature. 

"Oh, that's cold," Roxy said as Jane piped a bit around her nipples. Her breasts were held high and separated by the ropes and Roxy's nipples were already hard.

"It's suppose to be," Jane said. "Shush, let me work." 

With all the deliberateness she had applied to the ropes Jane decorated Roxy. The whipped cream was only the start. She had many colors of frosting, pushed into pastry bags and through metal tips so they came out in elegant lines looping over Roxy's skin. It was a difficult task. Too slow and the early parts would be slipping due to Roxy's body heat by the time she finished, but a rushed job never looked half as nice. She had to finish off sooner than she'd like because of the melting problem. She'd have to find a better material than frosting. She knew they sold edible body paint but she loathed to pay for something she could make twice as tasty herself. 

"There, I think we're done," Jane said. She moved to the counter and picked up the hand mirror there. "How do you like it?" 

Roxy studied herself in the mirror. Her skin was decorated with swirls and flowers, slightly droopy but beautiful none the less.

"I love it," Roxy said. "Can we mess it up now?"

"Of course. Can you get up on your knees for me?" Jane asked. When Roxy nodded she stood behind her, giving a hand on one side or the other for balance as Roxy shifted up to her knees. Jane pushed them apart with her foot lightly, supporting Roxy until she gained her equilibrium. 

"I'm good," Roxy told her. Jane stepped away. 

"Lovely," Jane said, half to herself, as she tried to pick out a toy to begin with. The Hitachi? Keeping with the theme for the evening. "Just lovely."

Roxy stayed still, only betraying her eagerness by biting her lip as Jane wiped the vibrator down. She had cleaned before they began but it never hurt to be thorough. 

"Let's make a little room first," Jane said. She pushed a stray hair off Roxy's shoulder before kissing the little remaining piece of bare skin there between her decorations. She lapped up the first frosting flower with her tongue, moving down Roxy's chest in broad stripes, trying to keep from tickling too much. After cleaning both of Roxy's nipples she moved lower, cleaning Roxy's upper thighs and lower stomach, never quite kissing where Roxy really wanted her to.

"Tease," Roxy panted. 

"I'll fix that. Lean forward on me," Jane said, pulling Roxy's head to rest on her shoulder. "Very good." 

She picked up the vibrator from the rug and turned it on low, running it up Roxy's thigh. Roxy's hips moved, not in any deliberate way, it was hard to do anything deliberate when she was so reliant on Jane for balance, but an involuntary expression of her body's anticipation. Jane moved up, pressing the vibrator gently over Roxy's labia. Roxy sighed softly and spread her legs just a fraction more, clearly asking for a stronger touch. Jane decided to indulge her, since Roxy had been so well behaved all evening. 

"Jane!" Roxy cried out, resting more of her weight on Jane's steady body as the vibrator was pressed directly to her clit. 

Jane loved how Roxy said her name. She could spend hours just making her say it in different tones with her tongue and fingers and toys. Jane massaged Roxy slowly and steadily, until Roxy's knees began to buckle. 

"Are you having trouble staying up?" Jane asked.

"A bit," Roxy admitted.

"A change of positions is in order, I think."

Jane caught Roxy's upper body and helped her slowly lowered her face to the ground, turned to the side of the rug so she could breathe easily while supporting herself one just her legs and bound shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, I'm good Jane. I'm good," Roxy said. "Please just keep going."

"I had an idea," Jane said. "I think you'll like it." 

Jane painted the back of Roxy's thighs with stripes of whipped cream, a splash of cold followed by the hot licks of Jane's tongue. It was torturous. Roxy loved it, letting Jane know so quite vocally. A bit exaggeratedly vocal, if Jane was honest with herself, but Roxy's eagerness was so thrilling that she let it slide. When she thought Roxy's thighs were thoroughly sticky she returned with the vibrator, cranked to a higher setting and pressing ruthlessly against Roxy until her voice broke with climax. 

"Oh," Roxy panted as Jane helped her ease over to her side. "Oh that was just fucking amazing. You're the best, Janey."

"I try," Jane said. Untying Roxy proved to be a bit more complicated, the knots having been pulled tight but Roxy's movements. Jane ended up fetching a pair of scissors and cutting her free.

"Good bye rope," Roxy said. "You served your country well."

"You're a goof," Jane said. "Come on, up up, bath and bed."

Jane cleaned up the kitchen as Roxy went up to the bathroom to shower. Jane would have to join her shortly, she had gotten all sort of stuff on her fingers and over her body. Maybe they could take one together after Jane got done sitting on Roxy's face. 

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Roxy asked when they were finally tucked in bed. "My arms are pretty sore, I don't think I'm going to be into getting tied up. Oh! We can do the detective thing again. I love the detective thing. The mustache tickles." 

"We could take the day off," Jane suggested. "Not every night has to be a kinky roleplay extravaganza." 

"Really?" Roxy asked.

"No," Jane said. "Don't be ridiculous. I'll find my mustache."


End file.
